


Friends Gone Wild

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2020, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Piercings, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Tattoos, Texting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, friends - Freeform, online, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: An accidental slip up results in Erwin Smith having one of the best nights of his life.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Friends Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Bottom Erwin Week 2020: Sexting/Selfies
> 
> Hello! I'm fashionably late as always! Between being burned out from working and fighting through brainfog, I managed to complete it JUST in time!  
> I apologise in advanced for any mistakes, as this isn't beta'd in any way! I also worry about some ooc moments, but I tried my literal best!
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!

Erwin had a secret. 

In fact, it was his best kept secret he’s held on for many years. 

Erwin was always sure of what he liked, of how he enjoyed dressing in private and just how much he wanted to show it off to the right kind of audience. So, it was no mistake when eight years ago he stumbled across a subreddit on the internet specifically catered towards gay men.

He wasn’t exactly gay, no. He was very much bisexual; having been with females and males alike back when he was in university. As the years wore on, Erwin realised he much preferred men. They could offer something that females didn’t. He wasn’t very open about his sexuality anymore as he once was. Sure, his close friends and family knew of his preferences, but even then, it’s been years since the mention of it or even a partner in sight. 

That’s simply because Erwin preferred to keep things easy. He didn’t want the constant companionship nor romantic love that came with having a partner. It didn’t interest him in the slightest. Erwin wanted things to stay the way they were; enjoying quiet evenings gently tipsy as he indulged in showing off something in _particular._

Or, more specifically, reveling in his secret and favourite kink; sharing teasingly lewd photos on a subreddit. They weren’t just any regular old photos of his cock and ass like all the other men shared. They always started with him showing off his fully covered bulge as the main image, the headline inviting all male doms and tops to his little show. As the night progressed he’d undress until he was only in one of his many pairs of lacy panties. 

Depending on the amount of reactions and comments he’d get - there were many as Erwin had gotten himself quite the following - his cock would come out to play. Although, Erwin preferred doing something else other than revealing his cock. He loved pulling down his panties, only to spread his deliciously round cheeks and show off a puckered hole ready and stretched with a buttplug. 

One thing always led to another. He’d choose one singular guy and in the direct messages they’d exchange dirty sexts and images, until the top would crack and instruct Erwin to move things to a platform where the blonde could video himself. Those nights in particular Erwin loved. They always ended with him riding his thick dildo, groaning a man’s name out, and relishing in the feeling of being filled as another’s low moans echoed off in his quiet bedroom. 

Erwin loved to be filled and ached to be stretched as his hole was abused by how roughly he rode his obscenely thick dildos. The mere thought caused a shiver to run down his spine as he swirled the glass of wine in his hand.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

Erwin had been distracted with work for a decent month, leaving him craving in so many ways. With business trips nearly every weekend and a ludicrous amount of dinners with other business colleagues, not much time was left for the blonde man to indulge full-heartedly. 

Sure, Erwin still enjoyed wearing his extensive collection of lingerie. Made it a game to wear a pair each day to work, only to get home far too late to even feel remotely turned on, no matter how hard his cock throbbed from his wild imagination. Never mind the fact that on numerous occasions he’d accidentally fall asleep with his hands down in his pants, tugging at his touch-starved cock. 

Luckily for him, Erwin made sure this weekend he had plans for nothing else but himself. If anyone asked, he was _busy_. 

Busy showing off his newest pair of black lacy panties and favourite plug. 

Erwin was already raring to go; showered, freshly-shaved, cleaned, stretched, and buttplug nestling nicely inside of him. He was dressed in a way that his fans loved to see him. Pressed dark grey slacks paired with a rich dark red dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to reveal his nicely shaped forearms speckled with golden curls. Erwin’s hair was a little messy, not that it mattered as he never showed his face. 

Erwin wouldn’t ever dare to. 

The internet was a large platform and he’d hate to know what it'd do not only to the business he owned but also what would happen if his extended family found out. So, he never shared anything above the neck. Even photos from behind, his face was always hidden. That within itself was a difficult task that required photo editing or real life intervention. 

Many, many years ago when he was still a spring chicken and in university, Erwin met his now very, very good friend and business partner, Levi. They were simply roommates back then. The dark haired man was quiet at first; never one to talk unnecessarily and if looks could kill, then that’s the one Levi wore at all times to avoid unnecessary people. But that wasn’t what drew Erwin in at first. Rather, it was the way Levi dressed and decorated himself.

Erwin had never met someone like that in his life; having been going to private schooling the years prior where your looks were carefully controlled and never allowing a shirt to be untucked. Never mind the idea of piercings or tattoos. Those would surely mean suspension, perhaps even being expelled. 

If Erwin’s parents had met Levi right at that second, they’d call blasphemy as Levi was littered with both. He had an eyebrow ring, a lip ring, a stud in his nose, even his tongue held an accessory. Never mind the abundance of tattoos inked into his pale skin. The dark haired man wore them proudly; always in a t-shirt whenever the weather permitted it. 

It took Erwin by fascination right from the start. In the end, it helped him form a great friendship with the shorter man, especially one night when he curiously asked about the meaning of them. It seemed to have been what broke the strong walls Levi held around his heart, for after that, they became inseparable. 

Fast forward three years, for Erwin’s twenty-first, and after relentless nudging, Levi managed to talk him into getting his first tattoo. Not just any tattoo, either. It just had to be something _ridiculous._ Erwin was absolutely hammered at the time. It was as if all his friends had planned to get him as high as a kite before hauling his ass to Levi’s most trusted parlour. 

They always argued that Erwin was the one to decide on his embarrassing tattoo. Erwin believes otherwise. Hell, it’s been fifteen years later, and no matter how much the blonde man wracked his brain, searched in the deepest parts of his memories, none can confirm him ever willingly picking a tattoo of a My Little Pony. _Rainbow Dash_ of all things. How atrocious! Erwin never liked those silly kids shows. Never mind the toys. How on earth his altered brain chose such a thing was beyond him. 

Nevertheless, he accepted his fate. Now, if only it wasn’t in such an awful location. Right on his left ass cheek, near the inner side, and the same size as a tennis ball, no less. If one thought the mockery ended there, then no. It got worse. Beside Rainbow Dash was a taunting speech bubble.

‘Open me,’ it read. 

Safe to say, Erwin never came near weed nor a tattoo parlour ever since. Not just because of the awful tattoo, but also because of the great pain it caused him. Levi and their group of friends failed to realise that being high enhanced the pain nearly tenfold. 

Luckily for him, Erwin was able to get back at Levi. It took years, but the dark haired man eventually begrudgingly agreed to get an embarrassing tattoo on his own pale, unmarked ass cheek. It was of a cartoon drawing from their beloved, well-watched movie, _Superbad_. It was one of the dick drawing’s Seth drew as a child that featured in the ending credits. The cartoon dick stood proudly with a cape tied to the shaft. Better yet, the cape was blowing in the air. Of course, Erwin didn’t allow Levi to stop there. No, his tattoo definitely needed a slogan too. 

‘The Mighty SUPERPENIS,’ mostly sufficed. 

Erwin chuckled at the memory, filling his now empty glass with more delicious red wine. 

Thankfully a lot of photo apps now came with a blur or cover up system to remove or hide tattoos for these kinds of instances. Unfortunately though, when it came to gifs, videos and cam calls, Erwin had to be careful and practical. He usually covered it up with a waterproof make up if he was truly desperate for a different angle. Fortunately the lacy panties he often wore had enough fabric to cover it up as well. 

Tonight he hadn’t gone through the trouble. No, Erwin was too desperate to wait any longer. He didn’t have the patience to sit in front of a mirror and painstakingly mask away his mistake. The blonde man was desperate. The long month of not receiving compliments or lewd anonymous messages from men wanting to ram his ass was eating away at him. Never mind how desperately his hole ached to be stretched and filled. The few fingers he stretched himself with in the shower wasn’t nearly enough. Hell, it took all of his will power to not call it quits right there and reach for the dildo he had sitting in the shower recess; waiting to be cleaned for a night of fun. 

Erwin licked his bottom lip at that, placing down the wine glass on the bedside table where his toy and lube was resting. His strong back was perched up against the headboard with his legs spread in a comfortable manner. A hand snaked its way past his firm stomach, all the way down to the outline of a slowly hardening cock. 

The idea of what he was about to begin never failed to turn Erwin hard as a rock. He was already so hung up on the idea that the blonde couldn’t stop himself from squeezing at his head, biting down harshly on his lip as pleasure shot through his body. His eyelids gently fluttered closed as he continued to work it through the fabric, sighing as the feeling overwhelmed him. It’d been far, far too long since he’s given himself such attention.

Erwin’s head rolled back, a moan escaping as he squeezed himself harder between his fingers and palm, causing precome to stain his slacks. Oh, what he would give to have someone watching him on video; enjoying the show and instructing him on what to do next. The thought rained down on him heavily. It was as if a flick of a switch, making the blonde man stop his actions.

No more wasting time, he decided. Erwin was quick to pick up his phone, angling it in a way that showed off his very obvious hard on through his slacks. The dim lighting in the room helped make it much more inviting, even darkening the small wet patch more than it looked in real life. 

The Reddit app was already opened in the background, as was the post he wrote up not too long ago.

_‘[35m] Another night of fun - all tops & doms welcome _

_I apologise that it’s been some time._

_As always, I’ll spend the next half hour to hour slowly undressing and sharing pictures. Please enjoy the show._

_Dm’s are welcome.’_

Not even ten minutes later, Erwin had a flurry of comments. They all ranged from ‘welcome back’ to some already begging him to undress and show off his flashy underwear. There was even one asking if he was stretched and ready to go for an awaiting cock. 

Smiling crookedly at all the hungry men, Erwin undid the clasp of his slacks, taking another picture and sending it through to the thread. 

The reaction he got included sixteen people upvoting it as well as commenting, begging him to be a _good lad_ and share what he’s packing. 

Erwin wasn’t going to beat around the bush. After another sip of wine, he pulled down the zipper of his slacks and spread it wide, revealing the black lacy panties. His cock was resting to the left, so there wasn’t much to see other than the base. It had been too dark to even make out the texture of the lace, so the only thing anyone would really see was the small silver bling that nestled in the tiniest of bows sitting in the central part of the band. 

Of course, everyone who was invested begged him to share more. Told him to be a _good man_ and slide the slacks down further and allow them to indulge in the cock they all grew to love. Erwin did as he was asked, taking note of the few usernames who seemed to respond the best since they were the ones he’d choose to eventually go private with. 

Erwin wiggled a little out of his pants, allowing the front to open further. He wasn’t going to give them what they wanted just yet. With a smirk on his face, Erwin snapped a picture. This one only revealed the right side of his panties. The left he kept covered; hiding his hardened cock cheekily.

He laughed when the men sent in frown emojis and sweet-talk messages. Erwin was beginning to get excited over what would come next. He always loved this part; the beginning when they all swooned over the shots of his cock resting behind thin lace. It boosted his ego to beyond limits and he doubted one singular person could ever make him feel the same as they all did. Although, he was sure being physically with someone was probably the ultimate pleasure, but he rather enjoyed watchful eyes instead. 

Using his feet, Erwin lifted his hips, slipping down the grey slacks past his ass. It would be the final picture he shared laying down for a while. There was no other way, especially with the lack of lighting, to show off the panties. He took a picture anyway, even if they could not see much.

The crowd he gathered all argued, begging him to turn on the main lights. It caused Erwin to laugh deeply, his heart full because of all the men he had wrapped around his fingers. Oh how he had missed that feeling. It felt so good, he decided to humour them. 

Erwin twisted his upper body, placing his phone on the bedside table. The lamp on it would mean if he stood in front of it, they’d all get the best view in town. So, with that in mind, he angled it in a landscape manner and towards the bed, so only his chest and bottom half was in frame. He shifted on the bed, planting his feet flat on the wooden floors. The sudden change in positions had the blonde man hissing as his cheeks dragged against the soft mattress.

Erwin couldn’t help but grind his ass into the fabric, gripping at the duvet as the plug moved with the slow rocking of his hips. The feeling was so addictive, the blonde didn’t know if he could stop. He was already taking far too long in reaching what he really wanted, his body was screaming for more and more. Erwin gritted his teeth though. He couldn’t give in just yet. He still had work to do. 

After running a hand through his fringe, Erwin took the last scull of his glass, the liquid warming his core. He was quick to pour another full glass before taking a deep breath of anticipation and pressing record. 

Erwin made slow work of getting up. It was perfectly timed; just as his grey slacks heavily fell to the ground, his red dress shirt straightened out, covering up the panties. 

He shared that rather quickly before pressing record again. The blonde man stood straight in front of the lens; his thick upper thighs until just below the shoulders being the only thing in frame. The warm lamp bounced wonderfully off his body, the golden hairs on his forearms reflecting as he went to undo the buttons of the shirt ever so slowly. 

It steadily revealed the full golden bush of curls on his chest, as well as the delicious path of hairs leading to the striking dark lace. Erwin ended the clip with the shirt falling off his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare. He was sure to breath in, accentuating his mounded pecs he constantly worked hard for. 

Erwin smirked darkly as he read the comments. Even indulged in giving his balls a rub through the lace as one typed out in detail about how they’d play with his pecs and pink little nubs as they fucked Erwin into oblivion. Gods, Erwin would like that very, very much if given the opportunity. He had surprisingly sensitive nipples and loved when his viewers noticed and remembered how he liked to play with them. 

Now that was exactly what Erwin wanted to read. As a thank you for this gracious person giving him what he’s been hungry to see, he took a close up shot of his panties. The lace was stitched in an endless array of swirls. The pattern was all quite close together, leaving it not nearly as see through as some of his others. The band was a thin layer of elastic while the bottom that wrapped around his groin was frilly. By how close the photo was taken, it was easy to make out where his cock rested. If one zoomed in, they could surely even make out that he hadn’t yet pulled back his foreskin. 

Commenters roared for him to pull them down. Some instructed him to turn around and show off his rounded bubble cheeks. To which he did. After all, that was what he cared about more. Erwin could easily spend the night ignoring his now throbbing cock. But it was his puckered hole that he could not. 

He turned around quickly, twisting his body to set a timer for the most perfect photo. Erwin was sure to bend his upper body forwards slightly, only to make his ass pop a little more. The lace had the same swirl design on the back. It didn’t cover his cheeks fully, but it wasn’t exactly a thong either. It was safe enough for him to cover up the specific part he didn’t want to deal with. And better yet, the dark colour of the fabric stood out wonderfully against his embarrassingly more-pale-than-necessary butt. 

The next shared item was a video; Erwin’s large hands squeezing both of his cheeks at once, causing him to huff as he felt the plug shift the slightest bit. It had been such a teasing sort of feeling, he needed more. Another followed, this time of him massaging the taunt flesh, hissing when they spread ever so slightly at the same time.

In a photo following that, he brushed the right side of the panties up, allowing it to slip into his crack and unveil the milky flesh of his round cheek. Someone dared to ask him to slap the mound. And so Erwin did, biting his slowly swollen bottom lip as the noise echoed off in the quiet room. His skin stung at the pressure, causing his heart to quicken ever so slightly; excitement and hunger ravaging his body. 

“Gods,” Erwin cursed. It’d been far too long since he gave himself that amount of torture. 

He reveled in it though. Even set up a minute long video of a continual stream of taps to the ass, only to slap harder at each beat. By the end of it, his cheek was left flaming red; stinging and feeling abused. Erwin loved every second of it, his cock pulsing in the tight constraints of his panties, precome seeping through the fabric. If he had any more patience, he would’ve continued on for another minute more. Unfortunately though, it was beginning to thin rather quickly. 

So he carried on teasing his viewers in a more forward manner. Erwin allowed himself to get lost as he played. Slowly the tips of his fingers ran under the band of his panties. They dipped deeply, his ring and pinky finger slipping into his crack, spreading them at each massage. 

The blonde man was beginning to breathe louder at each spread, at each tug and push of his cheeks. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, his muscles working hard to be at the angle he held his hips and ass. The anticipation was driving him wildly mad. When his pinky ran just ever so slightly over the head of the plug, it left Erwin buckling forward, groaning loudly. He failed to realise the shift in his underwear; how it slowly rode up on his left cheek and began to reveal the tattoo he never wanted the world to know of. 

Erwin’s head spun in dizzying circles, it took him a few deep breaths to gather control again and stand back up to straighten out his underwear. He posted the video without watching it back. The blonde man’s patience was done for, it was time to get into it for real. 

He started up a timer next, wanting to take a photo of the little black plug he was hiding. His hands were back inside the lace hurriedly to the speed of the timer, hissing as the fabric pulled tight at his front, rubbing against his overly sensitive cock. With his fingers, Erwin moved aside the panties from his right cheek, pulling aside the mound to allow the viewers full view of his shaved crack and black little plug.

By now lust was clouding his judgement. He didn’t even double take the photo, but rather sent it on its merry way.

Erwin didn’t dare to read the comments just yet, instead he had one last task to do. One that his puckered hole was _begging_ for. He started up the video and as he turned, he heard a WatsApp notification ping in the silent room. Erwin rolled his eyes, foregoing to ignore it as it was probably someone idiotic who didn’t get the memo that he was _busy_ tonight. 

Just as he slipped in his hands back into the fabric, he received another. This time it made him groan, deciding that he’d have to mute the clip in order for his viewers not to hear it. Still, he ignored it and pulled away the fabric along with his left cheek. 

Erwin swallowed audibly as his right hand snaked down his crack. His fingers led the way, ignoring the fact that his skin was covered in a gleam of sweat. The blonde man’s breathing became laboured the closer he got to his prize, his heart hammering in his chest as his middle finger poked at the plug. 

Erwin moaned out loudly, head shooting back as he used his fingers to push the plug down and up. He spread his thick thighs widely, allowing him to share even more to the audience that would soon watch the video. The sensation of the plug stretching his entrance further and digging into his inner walls was maddening. There was no way he could stop. He didn’t care that the view would be distorted as he gripped the head, twisting it in slow circles, pushing it in deeper and clenching around it with well trained muscles. 

The man’s head tossed and turned as he continued to play with the little plug, whimpering quietly as his hole pleaded for something thicker, something longer. The plug wasn’t enough anymore. Erwin needed his dildo. He was so lost within the moment, he failed to hear yet another notification. And so, with one final twist, he forcibly removed his hands from his ass, forcing out a long, deep moan from his throat as he arched his back in desperation. 

“Shit,” Erwin hissed. “Fucking shit.”

On jittery legs, Erwin twisted his body to put an end to the clip. His breathing was ragged as he went back to the Reddit app, uploading the video clip quickly without watching it back. 

The seconds ticked away as it loaded. His lower back complaining as he stood straight. Perhaps it was time to move things to his bed, Erwin thought. Just as he was about to put the phone down and take a seat, he got yet another message. 

Curiously, he looked at the notification that popped up at the top of the screen. 

**[10.32] Levi  
**Erwin

Erwin rolled his eyes, grumbling as he sat down on his heavenly soft bed. It surprised him a little that Levi was messaging him. Not so much because of the hour it was, but simply because whenever Erwin said he was busy, that also meant Levi wasn’t allowed to contact him unless it was an emergency. It was a rule they had, as business partners. If one needed time alone and away from their busy work schedules, they would simply say, “I’m busy,” and expect the other to respect it. 

It was unlike Levi to break that rule. 

He’d never done it before, not once in their ten years of business ownership. It momentarily ate away at Erwin’s consciousness.

When his phone pinged again, Erwin began to feel concern. Maybe something really was wrong. That many messages in such a short succession from Levi wasn’t normal at all. So, he leaned over to the bedside table to have a little nosy at the notification. 

**[10.34] Levi  
**Are you fucking CommanderLingerie?

Erwin gasped as bright blue eyes read the message. His heart stopped for a split second before it dropped right into his gut as he re-read it. Hurriedly, he picked up the phone, hands shaking as he brushed down the notifications list on screen and read the previous messages. 

**[10.28]Levi  
**Oi Erwin

 **[10.30] Levi  
**What the fuck are you doing on Reddit? 

Erwin gripped at the phone, mind spinning now in anxiety; chest tightening as he tried to slow down his racing heart and sudden negative thoughts. 

_No, no, no,_ Erwin cried internally. _It can’t be. How did Levi know? How did Levi find out?_ Erwin was sure he was being careful with the photos and videos. 

Erwin quickly went back to his Reddit thread, the evidence slapping him straight in the face. The photo he had sent earlier revealed a portion of his tattoo. It wasn’t enough to show it all, but one could most definitely make out the legs of the cartoon pony. With sweaty palms, he opened up the video he had shared too. It suddenly dawned on him that yes, just about all his viewers were now aware of his tattoo. Hell, the few snarky comments he got on it was enough evidence of that. 

Erwin squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the phone hard as he ran the other hand through his sweaty blonde hair. 

What was he to do? How was he going to explain this? Hell, how was he going to talk his way out of it? Sure, he was charismatic and persuasive, but not when he was bloody horny and just found out his friend saw such indecent photos of him! - Never mind just _why_ Levi was even on such a subreddit to begin with - He supposed he could always ignore Levi for tonight. Ignore him and continue on with where he left off. Although, his sudden softening cock begged to differ, telling him there was no way it was coming up again knowing his best friend and work partner knew of the secret activities he got up to. 

His audience were probably wanting an answer too. And if not an answer, they were no doubt expecting him to continue on with the show, even though it was at this point he would usually seek out someone privately and dm them for a more lewd kind of show. 

_Fat chance that was happening,_ his cock argued. What was once lust and alcohol warming and clouding his body and mind, anxiety now ate away at him. Erwin flung the phone onto his bed, elbows resting on his thighs as he raked his hands through blonde hair. 

“This can’t be happening,” he bemoaned, his mind and nerves flying into turmoil. “Why was Levi even on that subreddit?” he questioned. 

Just as however many years it’d been since Erwin had a partner, he was so sure it’d been the same for Levi. In fact, Erwin didn’t even really know his friend’s preferences. Eighteen years of friendship, and not once had Levi ever introduced Erwin and their friends to someone. Never even mentioned hooking up with anyone or anything. He was so hard to read, that Erwin struggled to follow his eyes in the darkness of the nightclubs; seeking just a little bit of information as to who would set Levi off the edge and into ecstasy. 

Erwin ended up guessing that perhaps his friend was ace. Or even aro, something he knew himself to be on the spectrum of. It wasn’t his place to ask, or even talk about. They weren’t ever close in that manner. 

So the thought of Levi being on such a subreddit had Erwin’s mind going around in circles. Confusion, anger, and empathy. Embarrassment too because just how much had Levi seen? And just how long had Levi been watching his videos and upvoting his photos without ever knowing? That thought had blood rushing to Erwin’s cheeks. Both in shame and dare he even admit it, the tiniest bit of excitement. 

Another ding sounded beside him. Grumbling, Erwin begrudgingly picked the device to see what his friend had more to say.

 **[10.40] Levi  
**Erwin?

Would it be so wrong of him to ignore Levi? Erwin had spent all week working himself up for tonight. He’d painstakingly gotten ready and even to the point of being so close to picking someone to go privately with. Just why had his curiosity gotten the better of him? Erwin berated himself for looking at the notification. If he ignored it like he was supposed to, he’d be choosing one of the commenters right now and spouting all kinds of lewd things. 

Sure, the consequences would be brilliantly horrible if he truly did ignore Levi. Come Monday, the awkwardness would be very real because the truth is, Levi had an immaculate memory and there was no way he’d ever forget how the blonde man’s tattoo looked like. Even worse, he never beat around the bush. He’d throw that punch at the first step Erwin took in their work building. There was no mercy for Erwin in their friendship.

Erwin raked a hand through his hair again. He nibbled at his bottom lip worriedly as anxiety still ate away at his chest. The more he thought about having to deal with Levi on Monday, the more he realised that he had to deal with this situation now. Never mind the fact that he wouldn’t be able to get horny again if he didn’t combat it head on. Rather, the nerves would continue to bite him and his planned weekend would be all for nought. 

After much debating, Erwin decided that perhaps the first way to tackle this situation was to pretend to be oblivious. The photo and clips didn’t show the entire tattoo, only up to the pony’s chest at most. Levi wouldn’t be able to be totally sure unless he saw the speech bubble. Happy with that decision, Erwin typed out a reply to see if he’ll be in any luck. 

**[11.00]Erwin  
** I beg your pardon?  
What on earth are you talking about, Levi?

 **[11.00]Levi  
** Cut the crap, shitty eyebrows  
There’s no one else who has a tat like that  
I know it’s you

Erwin’s eyes widened at Levi’s instant replies. His heart jumped a beat when the blonde realised he probably took the worst angle. Still, he wasn’t going to give up playing oblivious. There was no way Levi would be aware that Erwin even went on Reddit. They’ve never even spoken about the website in any of their conversations. Although...if he remembered correctly, their friend from university, Hanji, sometimes did whenever they all met up for dinner or drinks. 

Alright, Erwin decided. He’ll know what Reddit is, but not the certain sub. 

**[11.01]Erwin  
** Know who is me?   
I don’t know what you’re talking about?

 **[11.01]Levi  
** That sub on reddit  
You’re the fucker who shares lingerie pics

 **[11.02]Erwin  
** I’m afraid I don’t quite know what sub you’re talking about.  
Nor do I own any lingerie, for that matter.

 **[11.02]Levi  
** Fuck off  
First the tat of mlp  
Then the red armani shirt. You wore it on Tuesday  
It’s you. Don’t lie to me, asshat

“For God’s sake,” Erwin huffed, thick eyebrows shooting towards his fringe in shock. 

So much for wanting to play oblivious. Levi was on a mission and he wasn’t going to give up, it seemed. Still, it surprised Erwin a little that the dark haired man took note of what he wore. Ever the perceptive he was. The blonde man had no chance at all for getting away with this one. 

Sighing, Erwin mulled it over. It was clear as day Levi wasn’t going to drop the topic, nor was he going to allow Erwin the freedom. Perhaps it was just best he accepted his fate. What could be the worst that could happen? Levi wouldn’t tell anyone, would he? Maybe this could be all a bit of a joke once they cleared the air. Smiling, Erwin replied cheekily. 

**[11.03]Erwin  
**My, I didn’t realise you were taking note of the shirts I wear throughout the week, Levi.

 **[11.03]Levi  
** I can’t fucking believe it’s you  
After all these fucking years-

The smile dropped from his face in an instant. Dread suddenly overcoming Erwin again before he cringed. 

“Was there any way this could get worse?” Erwin questioned. All he wanted to do was to either drown himself or dig a hole to hide away from both his shame and embarrassment. 

He didn’t know what was most ridiculous. The fact that Levi had been watching him privately on Reddit for years without knowing or that it simply took Erwin this long to learn of his own best friend’s tastes.

A taste that intrigued Erwin because it seemed so completely out of Levi’s character. True, Levi had a dominant aura, but he definitely didn’t seem to be the kind of man into- _nope._ Never mind. The thought ended right there as now it suddenly all made sense. Levi was most certainly the devilish kind to tease and taunt and to make any partner flaunt what they had in expensive lingerie. 

How had Erwin never noticed it before? 

Although, the gay part still astounded him a little. 

**[11.04]Erwin  
** Years?   
Did you just admit that you look at photos of men posing in lingerie?  
I didn’t realise you were gay, Levi.

 **[11.04]Levi  
** You never asked  
AND you aren't off the hook here, jackass.

 **[11.05]Erwin  
** How so?  
You’ve known I’m bisexual since university. I would have thought you’d be comfortable to tell me without being asked.  
True, the lingerie thing is new, but I beg to differ. If there’s anyone who ‘isn’t off the hook’ it’s you, Levi.   
Why did you never tell me this? 

**[11.05]Levi  
** You think a straight man would get a cock tattooed to his ass?  
What are you playing at, asshat? I thought it was obvious enough 

**[11.06]Erwin  
** Well, I apologise for not reading between the lines.   
Then tell me, why aren’t I off the hook?

 **[11.06]Levi  
** Christ. Alright, listen here-  
I've been wanking to your pics all this time and I had no fucking clue. I feel like a fucking prick for it   
I’m having the weirdest fucking existential crisis happening right now  
Give me a min

Erwin’s eyes bulged as he read and re-read the messages. Breathing in deeply and exhaling ever so slowly, the blonde quickly reached for his wine glass as his mouth suddenly felt very dry. 

Erwin could not believe it. He blinked and re-read the messages. Turned off his screen and then turned it on back again to see if the messages were still there. They were. 

Strangely enough, out of everything Erwin was feeling at that moment, disgust wasn’t one of them. If anything, he was only embarrassed - okay a lot - and well, a little turned on. True, he should be more worried about what this meant for their partnership, but after being friends for years, he felt a subconscious relief that this wouldn’t actually change anything in the end. 

He supposed it might be awkward for the first few moments they see each other come Monday, but Levi always had a knack for fixing that. 

Luckily for him, he wasn’t really having the same existential crisis Levi was having. Perhaps it was because he threw out his morals years ago when he first posted that selfie of his lower half; dark wash jeans zipped open, revealing rosy red patterned panties and golden curls seeping through. 

Was it wrong of him to feel excited that Levi had done such things? After all, Erwin loved to know that he was driving men crazy. Loved when they were hungry for his ass and formed pecs and-

Erwin shook those thoughts out of his head. It wasn’t time for that. He couldn’t be sure that Levi would still feel the same way knowing who was behind all those photos. 

**[11.07]Erwin  
** Can’t say I’m feeling the same as you.  
Although, I am shocked about what you just admitted.

 **[11.07]Levi  
** No shit. I bet you’ve been doing it too long to feel any remorse  
Alright, now that we got that over and done with  
Are you going to send more pics or what? 

**[11.08]Erwin  
**Jesus. Do you have no shame, Levi? 

**[11.08]Levi  
**No. Not even a little

 **[11.09]Erwin  
**Well, unfortunately for you and all my other viewers, I’ve lost momentum. 

**[11.09]Levi  
**Really?

 **[11.10]Erwin  
**Having my friend and work partner admit to watching me so suddenly did the trick, sadly. Came as quite a shock that it went into hiding. 

**[11.10]Levi  
** That’s too bad  
It’d suck ass if you stopped now

 **[11.11]Erwin  
**How come? Is this part of your ‘not off the hook’ deal?

Instead of receiving a message, Levi sends Erwin a picture. The blonde gasped as he saw the thumbnail, racing to click on it so it could fill his entire screen. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. All Erwin could do was gape at the image Levi sent. It was so lewd and so hot that suddenly Erwin realised how Levi must have felt. 

Because how…. How could he think that his friend of eighteen years was suddenly so _sexy_. So appealing that Erwin wanted to be ravished by him. To be pressed down harshly by those inked arms, to be whispered such naughty tellings in Levi’s deep, sultry voice. It was such a surreal feeling and thought - one that had strangely never crossed his mind considering Levi was actually a very attractive man.

The image Levi had sent was a selfie. The dark haired man held his phone high up, showing Levi’s pale face and dark circles under his eyes. Long gone were the piercings he once wore - those been missing since they started full time work. He wore a neutral expression with his thin pink lips frowning deeply. Levi was wearing a white tank top, showing off those tattoos Erwin didn’t realise he missed seeing until that exact moment. Of course, the grey track pants were hard to ignore as well. He was sitting on a leather chair - the one in his personal office at home - with one hand gripping at a very, very clear outline of a hard cock. Erwin sucked in a deep breath as he raked blue eyes over the outline, zooming into the image to get a better look. 

**[11.17]Erwin  
**After all of this and you’re still erect?

 **[11.17]Levi  
** Can you blame me, shitty eyebrows?  
It’s hot knowing you’re behind that ass

 **[11.18]Erwin  
**I didn’t realise you were packing that much for someone your size.

 **[11.18]Levi  
**Watch it. You’re already in deep water for getting me this fucking hard

 **[11.19]Erwin  
**My, I apologise for causing you such a problem, Levi. 

**[11.19]Levi  
** You better be, Smith  
Lucky for me, you’re going to help get rid of it

Erwin’s heart leaped at what Levi typed. Swallowed drily as he stared wide eyed at his phone, nervous fingers hovering over his screen. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Erwin’s mind was running a mile a minute, hammering wildly at the thought that Levi was hard all because of _him._ Still hard too, even knowing it was Erwin behind those photos.

Nervousness bubbled within Erwin’s gut. Excitement too because he was curious as to what Levi had in mind, especially since it was clear as day that Levi seeked more from him. He briefly wondered if Levi would even dare to ask for videos. 

**[11.21]Erwin  
**How exactly do you expect me to help?

 **[11.21]Levi  
** I’m going to spout dirty as fuck things to you  
And you’re going to follow whatever I say

Erwin shuddered at Levi’s reply, his cock betraying him by twitching in the tight lace. How on earth was Levi turning him on again so quickly? It was such a bewildering situation and yet, Erwin couldn’t stop his fingers from moving.

 **[11.22]Erwin  
** Will I now?  
What makes you so sure that I’ll do that?

 **[11.22]Levi  
** I know you  
You love it when men tell you what they’re going to do to you   
Think I hadn’t noticed over the years of looking at your shit?  
So fucking ironic considering you’re such a bossy ass fuck at work

 **[11.23]Erwin  
**There is such a thing as liking things differently in bed, Levi.

 **[11.23]Levi  
** No shit  
See my cock? That’s all cause of you-

 _Oh, I can definitely see it,_ Erwin thought, a sly smirk formed on his lips. Arousal poked it’s delicious head over his being when the image flashed over his imagination again.

 **[11.24]Erwin  
**It’s a shame I could only see the outline of it. 

**[11.24]Levi  
** Yeh, yeah well. Don’t get on your high horse just yet  
You’re going need to earn the full view of it

 **[11.25]Erwin  
**Tell me how.

 **[11.25]Levi  
** Selfie  
I want to see your face and your panties

Without even thinking about it, Erwin slipped backwards onto his bed until his back touched the wooden headboard. His heartbeat picked up again as he clicked the camera icon in their conversation, his cheeks growing hot at the thought of what he was about to show Levi. Holding up the phone in the same angle his friend had made his stomach tumble wildly, a sudden shiver overcoming him. He made sure to have his entire bare upper body in shot, including his face. He wore a smirk, his free hand resting lightly on his stomach. The sound of the camera shutter had Erwin’s cock twitching, to which he delightly realised was already fully hard again. 

**[11.28]Levi  
** Christ  
Your hair looks like a birds nest 

**[11.28]Erwin  
**Considering my previous activities, there should be no judgement for it.

 **[11.29]Levi  
**It’ll look fucking worse after I’m done with you

 **[11.29]Erwin  
**How so?

 **[11.30]Levi  
** I’d make you get on your knees and between my thighs  
Make you blow me as I ruin that hair even more

“God,” Erwin whispered under his breath, his cock now very much straining in his panties. If Levi continued on the way he was, the blonde man had no doubts that he and Levi would be wonderfully combitable in sexting. 

**[11.30]Erwin  
** What a smooth sexter you are, Levi.  
I’m quite impressed. 

**[11.31]Levi  
** Thanks, asswipe  
I’m not even trying  
Do you wear that shit at work?

 **[11.31]Erwin  
**I suppose a few times.

 **[11.32]Levi  
** Holy fuck  
How many days in a month? 

**[11.32]Erwin  
** Most of this month.  
I’ve been parched, you see.

 **[11.33]Levi  
** Christ  
That’s what you’ve been hiding under those pants?  
No wonder your cocks been fucking sticking out  
You nearly fucking poked Petra’s eye out the other day with that thing

 **[11.33]Erwin  
** Oh, really?  
I hadn’t realised…

 **[11.34]Levi  
** Bullshit  
With a cock and ass like yours, I’d wear those panties too

 **[11.34]Erwin  
** You might be right.  
I don’t normally, but you see… I’ve been sexually frustrated the past month without being able to... Well, parade in front of Reddit. 

**[11.35]Levi  
** God, I know that fucking feeling  
Imagine my luck when the one weekend I finally get the fucking chance to jack off as much as I want, my favourite reddit-man shows up

 **[11.35]Erwin  
**Pretty lucky.

 **[11.36]Levi  
**To think he was my friend after all this time

 **[11.36]Erwin  
** Friend who has now seen the outline of your cock, mind you.  
What more can I do to see you without those pants?

 **[11.37]Levi  
** Heh.   
Laughable considering I’ve seen just about all of you  
Give me another peek 

**[11.37]Erwin  
**A peek?

 **[11.38]Levi  
** Of your cock  
For god’s sake, turn on your lights while your at it too

 **[11.38]Erwin  
**As you wish, Levi. 

As if in an excited trance, Erwin got up and leaped towards the light switches across the room. He nibbled at his bottom lip, overlooking his bedroom to pick the best angle to show off his cock in those now very, very tight lacy panties. In the end, with slightly shaking hands, the blonde decided on standing beside the bed, holding the phone at the same height as his groin. He stood at an angle, only so his hard cock would jut out from the panties, showing Levi just how much his previous texts had turned on him. 

Erwin’s fingers itched to give his shaft a rub, just to ease a bit of tension of his throbbing cock, but he held on strong as he quickly sent the photo instead. 

**[11.47]Levi  
** Fuck...  
You’ve grown hard

 **[11.48]Erwin  
**Well, it’s hard not to when you say such dirty things.

 **[11.48]Levi  
**Heh?

 **[11.49]Erwin  
**The chair situation with me between your thighs.

 **[11.49]Levi  
** Oh  
You like that, big guy?

 **[11.50]Erwin  
**I do.

 **[11.50]Levi  
**You want to blow me?

 **[11.51]Erwin  
** I would, if that’s what it’d get you to play with my ass.  
Although... it would be nice to know what the dick I was sucking looked like.

Instead of a reply, Erwin rather got another photo. The blonde licked his lips, taking in the lewd sight. Forgoing the self-style like before, Levi sent a close up shot of his black boxer briefs. This time the outline left very little to the imagination. So much so that Erwin shuddered bodily, biting his bottom lip as his hand traveled south to cup his balls. His eye lids lowered heavily, taking in every inch of the outline; the way Levi’s cock was resting to the right, just how incredibly thick the girth was, where the head began and just how there was the ever so light patch of wetness lingering there. 

Erwin couldn’t help his mind running wild, coming up with ideas on just how it looked. Just how that thick shaft would feel sliding in and out his entrance, filling him so good that it’d put his dildos to shame. 

**[11.59]Erwin  
**What a tease. 

**[11.59]Levi  
**What would you do if you were here right now then?

Erwin licked his lips, sitting back down on his bed, mind transporting him to Levi’s personal office he hadn’t been in for at least a year. 

**[12.00]Erwin  
**I’d mouth the base of your shaft, pepper kisses up and down it. I know you’d want me to wrap my mouth around your clothed head, but unfortunately for you, Levi, I’d first suck on your balls. 

**[12.00]Levi  
**I’d grip your jaw, forcing your mouth to my head

 **[12.01]Erwin  
**I would tongue it then until your underwear was soaked with saliva and your precome. 

**[12.01]Levi  
**Fuck

 **[12.02]Erwin  
**Snake my hands to your hips, slipping my fingers under the band to slowly pull the fabric down.

 **[12.02]Levi  
** Of course I’d let you  
Only thing is… you’ve got one hell of a surprise waiting for you

 **[12.03]Erwin  
**What sort of surprise?

Levi sends yet another photo. This time, his boxers were nowhere to be seen and his cock was completely bare. Levi was holding the base, angling it towards the camera. It was as if Erwin’s bright blue eyes zeroed on the tip in an instant, noticing one small silver barbell coming from Levi’s head and another underneath it.

“Jesus,” Erwin huffed. “Another piercing.”

His large left hand snaked its way to his own tip, giving it a rub between his fingers and palm as he stared dazedly at the photo, taking in every detail he could. The neatly trimmed hair above Levi’s base, the black curls all around his balls, the veins jutting out from the dark haired man’s straining cock.

 **[12.10]Erwin  
**Since when have you had a dick piercing? 

**[12.10]Levi  
** Years now  
Bottoms love that shit  
As do I. It feels so fucking good

 **[12.11]Erwin  
**Does the piercing make it feel better for you?

 **[12.11]Levi  
** Fuck yes  
Don’t lick it too harshly  
It’s so fucking sensitive 

**[12.12]Erwin  
**As sensitive as being uncut?

 **[12.12]Levi  
**So they say

 **[12.13]Erwin  
**Hmm, I’d be sure to pay extra attention to it.

 **[12.13]Levi  
** You better…  
So, you’ll pull down my boxers and-

 **[12.14]Erwin  
** I’d kiss your naked thighs.   
Have you breathe my name the closer I get to your shaft.  
Run my tongue along it, avoiding the tip.

 **[12.14]Levi  
** You would be a tease  
I’d run my hands through your hair  
And as you continued your way with my cock, I’d lean forward, running my hands down that fucking toned back of yours  
All the way to your ass

Erwin sucked in a deep breath, his hand that was rubbing at the head slipping into the tight panties, and pulling out his feverish cock. The blonde man hissed, throwing his head back as he wrapped a hand around his aching member. A moan escaped without helping it, eyes slipping shut as he pulled down the foreskin with a gentle tug. 

He allowed himself the pleasure of stroking it slowly; chest rising and falling as his blood boiled and as he envisioned licking that cock of Levi’s. Wondered what it would taste like on his tongue and whether or not he could make the dark haired man so ravenous, that he’d tell Erwin to bend over so he could fuck something tighter. 

**[12.19]Erwin  
** Gods  
I’d kiss your tip, run my tongue around it, have you buck your hips in wanting that wet heat around you.

 **[12.19]Levi  
** I’d treat you with a slip of fingers down your crack   
Tell you you’re god fucking awful thinking you can tease me like that

 **[12.20]Erwin  
**Would you spank me?

 **[12.20]Levi  
** Fuck, I would  
Another time maybe

 **[12.21]Erwin  
** Then, I’d be good and give in.  
I’d run my tongue flat over your tip before flicking my tongue against that silver bead.  
If you moan my name, I’ll press my lips around you, tongue darting out to lick your slit again.

 **[12.21]Levi  
**I’d tell you to hurry the fuck up while bending in half to reach for that plug inside of you

 **[12.22]Erwin  
** Careful-  
I’m very sensitive.  
I’ve been wearing it for many hours now.

 **[12.22]Levi  
** More reason to taunt you then, big guy  
If you don’t suck me properly, I’ll only twist it once and sit back up

 **[12.23]Erwin  
** That’s terribly rude.  
I’d suck you properly then, slipping your tip into my warm mouth, sucking on it gently as I wrap a hand around your shaft

 **[12.23]Levi  
** I’d tell you that you’re a good man and sit up anyway  
Got to enjoy the fucking blowjob considering it’s coming from you and that hot mouth of yours  
I bet you could take all of me

 **[12.24]Erwin  
**I could and I would until that barbell hit the back of my throat 

**[12.24]Levi  
** Jesus   
Erwin.. Fuck.  
Alright  
Alright  
Enough with the blowjob crap. Fuck.  
As much as I like a blowjob as the average fucker, what I want is your cock in my face  
I want to run my hands over that lace covering your ass as I lick you through those panties  
I’ve spent too many fucking years dreaming of it

 **[12.25]Erwin  
** Hmmm, and what kind of scene do you envision then?  
Would you play with my ass?

 **[12.25]Levi  
** Fucking of course  
I’d play with those cheeks, massage them just how you always do in those vids  
I’d suck your tip through the lace as I spread that ass, fingers reaching for the plug

 **[12.26]Erwin  
**God, Levi. 

**[12.26]Levi  
**Are you beating it too?

 **[12.27]Erwin  
** I am   
I’m throbbing and it’s all because of you

 **[12.27]Levi  
**Show me

And Erwin did. Not just with a photo, but a video instead. A photo wouldn’t do it justice, he knew. Erwin had to show Levi what the man was doing to him. How vibrantly red his cock had become, how the precome was beading at the tip, and how languidly his foreskin rolled over the head. How hoarse and breathy Erwin’s voice was as he groaned Levi’s name as he stroked himself.

Levi replied with a video of his own. One that erupted flames within Erwin’s already heated body. His stomach jumped and turned, his body shivering, his cock pulsing in his palm as he replayed the video at least three times. 

Levi was stroking his cock sensually in the video; hand twisting the closer he got to the tip. Only to move back downwards, gripping at the base to swing it towards the camera. His voice was low and husky as he spoke.

“Look at what you did to me, Erwin. Are you going to be good and allow me to fuck you with this?” 

The blonde man’s mind was spinning in such circles, he found it hard to even type again.

 **[12.40]Erwin  
**Please  
Gods, Levi  
I’d beg you to remove it and slip in your fingers inside

 **[12.40]Levi  
** Hmmm, good   
Do you have lube?

 **[12.41]Erwin  
** I do  
Why?

 **[12.41]Levi  
** I want you to finger yourself   
Pretend they’re mine

 **[12.42]Erwin  
**Do you want me to show you?

 **[12.42]Levi  
**Of fucking course

Erwin rested his head against the headboard, mulling over how he was going to do this through a clouded mind. Normally he would finger himself on the floor, with the phone resting a metre away on the floor too with a box of tissues. But that meant his face wouldn’t be in frame. He suspected Levi wouldn’t want that. He would surely have wanted to see Erwin’s face too. Doing video clips for his friend in such a manner wouldn’t work at all. Hell, anything with video won’t allow Levi to see his face. With his rationality thrown out the window and considering they already both spoke in their videos prior, Erwin texted Levi again.

 **[12.49]Erwin  
**Would you mind if we video called?

 **[12.50]Levi  
** Shit  
Fuck yes, let’s do that

Erwin stood from the bed and placed his phone onto the bedside table in a landscape manner, leaning it against the lamp before sending a call request to Levi. He stood straight, his cock standing up proudly being the only thing on his side of the call. His friend picked it up rather quickly, Levi’s own cock filling his screen. 

They were both quiet for a few beats of a minute, whether it was out of nerves or uncertainty, Erwin wasn’t too sure. Just seeing Levi stroking his cock in the live video had butterflies fluttering in his stomach, causing him to feel something he hadn’t felt in many, many years in front of the camera; nervousness. 

“Nice to see you’re still wearing those panties,” Levi said. 

Erwin chuckled, his thumbs hooking around the black band. “Do you want me to take them off? 

“No. Show me your ass and plug first.”

“As you wish,” Erwin answered quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

He turned around, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he did. Erwin twisted a little, only to make sure his lower half was correctly in frame. The blonde arched his back as well and spread his legs, allowing Levi to see what he normally did in photos. 

“Damn, it looks so good,” Levi mumbled. “Can you rub those cheeks for me?”

Erwin hummed, large hands snaking their way to grip his rounded mounds through the lacy fabric. He fondled with them, massaging them and spreading them with each tighter grip. At one point he accidentally knocked the plug, hissing a little louder than intended. 

“Be a good man and show me what makes you feel so good,” Levi instructed, his voice low as ever. 

Erwin took a quick peek at his phone’s screen, cheeks growing redder than ever as he got lost watching Levi stroke his cock in a slow motion. He couldn’t help but buck his hips a little, yearning to know what it’d feel like to have that velvety hardness enter him instead. He shook those thoughts out rather quickly, knowing full well he had a task to be done.

Using his left hand, Erwin pulled aside the lace over his left cheek along with his mound while the other hand spread his right. Levi’s groans filled Erwin’s quiet room, humming his approval and stirring something wicked within the blonde man. He couldn’t put a name on it, but it definitely felt like happiness. 

“Show me how I’d tease you with that plug.” 

And boy, did Erwin. It felt like deja vu from earlier that evening, the way the blonde man pulled the head of the plug up and down, twisted it in slow motions, constricting his muscles around it, pleasure taking over any last rational thought. 

“Levi,” he moaned his friend’s name softly, back arching even more as the plug hit against his inner walls. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Levi answered, swallowing before he continued. “Show me your hole.” 

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice, gasping as he pulled the plug out quickly, his body jolting, his cock leaking precome, and his entrance suddenly feeling so foreign and strange to not be spread. Still, he kept his cheeks spread, allowing Levi the view he wanted. 

“Fuck, Erwin. I’d eat you out if I was there right now.” 

Erwin shuddered at hearing that, his mind spinning. Hearing his friend say such lewd things was driving him crazy, especially when Levi was usually such a clean freak. Knowing he’d bypass all his rules and actually lick the blonde man’s hole had Erwin in seventh heaven. 

“Gods, please do.” 

“After I licked you wet, I’d finger that hole,” Levi continued. “Get that lube and show me how you’d want me to do it, big guy.”

The blonde man stood up straight, hurriedly reaching for the lube bottle and dropping his plug on the table while at it. 

“Do you want me on the bed or standing?” Erwin asked, his mind hazily coming up with an idea on how he could situate himself on the bed. 

“Get your ass on the bed,” Levi answered. “It will make it easier for me to fuck you.” 

“Jesus,” Erwin murmured, grabbing his dildo too before crawling onto the bed. 

Erwin quickly grabbed all the pillows he had, including the decorative ones he’d been gifted over the years. He piled them high so he could lean against them. But before that, Erwin turned his phone too. It would give Levi the perfect view of him as Erwin leaned against the pillows at an angle that he could still access and fuck his hole and spread his thighs as widely as he could. His panties were still on and his dick was hanging out, resting on his lower stomach.

“Fuck, just look at you,” Levi said. “Spread wide and waiting for me to climb between those thighs to stretch you.” 

Erwin hummed and looked at his phone, a slight wave of nerves hitting again when he noticed Levi had shifted his own phone too. It now sat on the desk, allowing Levi to sit back in his chair, his cock, bare chest and face in view. Erwin couldn’t help but stare for a split second, taking in all of Levi’s nakedness. Levi’s cheeks were tainted pink, his hair wavy and uneven, his mouth opened as he breathed in and out deeply. His chest was bright red too and had so many new inked pictures on it, the blonde made a note to ask his friend about them at a later stage. Along with the little silver piercings sticking out from his pink little buds. It was doing all kinds of things to Erwin, from making butterflies flutter in his stomach to arousal erupting even more feverishly inside of him. He wanted to be there, take one of those pierced nipples in his mouth as he touched the inked skin with his finger tips. 

Levi smirked at Erwin, hand coming up to rest on his shoulder so it covered up his chest. 

“Quit staring and finger yourself, big guy. Show me how you’d get ready for my cock,” Levi said, his other hand that held his cock at the base swung it back and forth for emphasis. 

Erwin nodded daftly, mind hazy as ever. He grabbed the lube container and poured a generous amount of clear slippery liquid over his middle finger. Tossing it beside him, Erwin sat back, eyes never leaving the screen as one hand slid down to move his panties and balls aside and the other coated with lube ran along his heated entrance. 

Erwin hissed, eyelids heavy as the cold liquid coated his entrance. He ran the finger teasingly around it before slipping the tip of his finger in easily. He was stretched enough for at least two fingers, but he wanted to make a show for Levi. 

“Just like this,” Erwin murmured breathlessly. His finger slowly disappearing into his puckered hole before slipping back out. He did it a few times, his body jolting with shock at the sensitivity of his walls each time the finger scraped against them. 

Not long a second one joined, to which Erwin began to wiggle them inside of himself, straightening his back as pleasure took over. He cursed under his breath, biting his lips and rocking his hips at the sensation. God, he didn’t think he could take this any longer. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Levi whispered. “Can you take another?”

Erwin showed Levi that, yes, of fucking course he could. Levi swore, his hand around his straining red cock beginning again, stroking it slowly to the rhythm of Erwin fingering-fucking himself. The noises were so lewd on both ends, Levi’s skin to skin and Erwin’s squelching of lube and fingers and heavy pants.

The blonde man was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do; stare at Levi’s expressions or cock. The decision was made easy for Erwin once the three fingers rubbed against his prostate, making him buck his hips for more friction, eyes squeezing shut in impossible pleasure. He couldn’t stop. Didn’t allow himself to stop. He kept going, his breathing becoming ragged. God, he had missed this feeling so much. Missed the way it felt so good to touch his favourite spot, to be watched, even if it was fucking Levi of all people. What drove him even crazier was that thought alone. That it was his friend that he was fingering his ass for. That it was Levi on the other side of the phone, wanking his cock in the same rhythm, groaning into Erwin’s quiet room. 

“Erwin,” Levi panted. Erwin whimpered, knowing it was his call to stop. He picked up his head, slowing his fingers as he squinted towards the phone. “Show me how you like to be fucked with that dildo of yours.” 

Erwin sucked in a breath, unable to stop himself for pressing his fingers against his sensitive spot again. “God, Levi.” 

“Come on,” Levi tried again, swallowing loudly. “I want to see you take that cock.” 

Erwin shuddered, slipping out his fingers as asked. Through half lidded eyes, he coated the dildo in lube, making a show of jacking off the shaft, smiling crookedly as Levi locked his jaw and gritting his teeth. 

“You’re such a tease,” Levi grumbled. “Just fuck the goddamn toy already.”

Erwin chuckled deeply, his beaming red chest vibrating. “As you wish, Levi,” he replied huskily. 

With a smirk he settled down, rubbing the head of the dildo against his needy entrance. When Erwin pressed in the tip gently, his mouth fell open as his muscles spread deliciously the deeper it went. He held his breath until the toy bottomed out, letting out a low moan while at it.

“Fuck yeah,” Levi hissed. “Just like that.” 

Erwin swallowed drily, licking his lips as he allowed his ass to get used to the feeling before slowly moving it out again with his right hand. God, he missed the stretch his toy gave him. His fingers from his shower and before had nothing on it. His mind worked overtime at envisioning Levi entering him. With such a girth, the blonde wondered if Levi would take it easy on him, especially when it’s been a decent month since he’s been entered. 

“Would you fuck me slowly?” Erwin asked, trying to prompt Levi to say more dirty things to him. 

“I would,” Levi answered. “I’d take in every minute of that hot ass of yours.” 

Erwin’s heart skipped a beat, his stomach flipping uncontrollably. He watched Levi’s hand intensely, trying to follow the speed in which his friend was going. He wanted to match it perfectly, allow Levi to imagine it, just as Erwin was. 

He could just picture it, Levi’s hard and feverish body pressed against him, that ticklish feeling of soft black wiry curls touching his balls every time Levi bottomed out. Levi was so thick, much thicker than his dildo, that Erwin knew he’d feel like the dark haired man was tearing him apart. He’d loved every fucking second of it, especially the way he’d squeeze his muscles around the Levi’s velvety hard cock every time he pulled back. 

“And then?” 

Levi breathed deeply, the sound echoing off in Erwin’s room. Blue eyes met silver ones, Levi’s gaze so intense, Erwin blushed with anticipation. 

“And then I’d fuck you into the next dimension,” Levi spoke between his teeth, head lowering, his eyes moving ever so slightly to watch the dildo move slowly in and out of Erwin’s hole. “Hard and slow at first, until you begged me to go faster.”

Erwin gasped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Levi voiced. “I’d pound that sweet spot of yours, you’d come without even touching your cock.” 

“Shit,” Erwin hissed, mouth opening as he quickened the pace, the dildo moving at such a speed, it was driving him wild. He wasn’t allowing it to hit his sweet spot just yet, because he knew it’d be game over within a minute. He was so overwhelmed with arousal and heat and pleasure, he didn’t want it to end so soon. 

Levi quickened his own hand, matching Erwin’s speed. He murmured many more dirty things, allowing Erwin to moan at every little comment, eyes never leaving the way Levi’s hand stroked himself.

“Fuck, look at you take that cock.” 

“God, I want to wreck that ass of yours.”

“Faster, Erwin.” 

“Yeah, like that. Just like that, big guy. Take it all in.” 

“Moan for me.” 

And Erwin did. Shamelessly he allowed himself to get lost in the moment. He threw himself back, eyes squeezing shut so tightly it nearly hurt. He got louder at each thrust, his back arching, his body shaking. His chest moving up and down as he breathed, his arms and cock screaming, begging him to find the ecstasy he seeked sooner rather than later. His cock was dripping milky precome on his contracting stomach, seeking attention and Erwin refused to give it. Levi’s deep, sultry voice was the only thing he could barely pay attention to as the dildo fucked his ring of muscles raw. 

“Fuck your sweet spot for me,” Levi instructed, his voice almost shattered from the endless panting. 

Erwin didn’t wait a single second, angling the dildo up, dipping the back of his head into the pillows as he let out a loud, throaty moan. “Jesus fuck, Levi.” 

“Fuck,” Levi huffed. “Pound it for me.” 

The blonde man showed no mercy, he did at every thrust, lights flashing behind his eyes each time the tip of the dildo pressed against the sensitive spot. By then Erwin was gone. His mind clouded with such intense pleasure, he could no longer envision the dildo being Levi’s cock. All he could do was take in each hit and how his cock throbbed against his stomach, hardest he'd been in months. He could barely even hear Levi’s dirty tellings through his own loud moans. The blood pumping too loudly within his ears too. 

“Fuck, right there,” he cried. “Fuck me right there.”

“Shit-” Levi cursed. “Erwin.”

“I can’t take much more, fuck.” 

Erwin moaned, forcing his head up to look at his phone. Levi was bright pink, his entire chest and face covered, along with a shiny gleam of sweat. His hand moved furiously, his tip such a dark red, it was nearing purple by how strained it was. Erwin whimpered, his muscles clenching as he wished it was Levi’s cock inside of him right now. 

“Will you let me come inside?”

Erwin could only nod, his mouth so dry, his mind so wrecked.

“Come with me?” 

“Yes,” Erwin hissed, straining to keep his bright blue eyes open to watch Levi. 

He continued with the same pace, knowing that he’d meet his end any moment, the tip driving him insane. His balls got heavily, his stomach clenching, his breaths shallow and dry, sweat running down his temples, his body wearing thin.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Levi muttered, “Fuck!” he cried, gritting his teeth, eyes pinching shut. 

Erwin shuddered, watching Levi coming as his seed squirted upwards, coating the delicious inked skin. It led Erwin to his own ending. The blonde man let out a long, deep groan at one last push of the dildo, his hand coming to a stop to grip at his straining cock. One, two strokes and Erwin was done for, falling so hard into the release he’s been yearning for so long. 

His body constricted, back arching, muscles clenching around the dildo as his orgasm consumed him wholly. The room spun around him, his hand pumping out every ounce of milky come. Erwin’s heels dug at the soft mattress, his other hand gripping at the fabric to find something to ground him from the intensity. 

It’s been so fucking long, Erwin was so lost in how strong the orgasm was. He moaned shamelessly, pumping his overly sensitive cock in wishing it never ended. But it did, his strokes coming to a stop, his mind slowing down, his body going limp from exhaustion. 

Erwin laid there, panting raggedly for a long while, listening to Levi’s own as he came down his high. He tried to bathe in the afterglow, a smile tugging at his lips at what a great fuck he just had. He’d forgotten how nice it was. How much he enjoyed being watched and instructed, even given the circumstances. 

He tried to not allow the uncertainty to cloud his mind just yet. The blonde man wanted to enjoy the lingering feeling of fullness and happiness just for a moment longer. Even as he sat up a bit, pulling out the dildo from his pained hole. Erwin twisted his lips, in both amusement and in worry, knowing that tomorrow would be quite the strange day with having a sore ass. 

“God,” Levi muttered. 

Erwin looked up from his screen, finding Levi still laying back in his chair, silver eyes dark and heavy, and never leaving Erwin’s form. 

“Honest to god, best wank I’ve had in months,” Levi continued. 

Erwin chuckled, sitting up fully and crossing his legs before he answered with a smile. “Took the words right out of my mouth.” 

Levi hummed, his lips stretched to a crooked smile. He sat up to reach for something on his desk. 

“Do you do this all the time with other guys from Reddit?” 

“Yes,” Erwin answered honestly, copying Levi’s actions for getting his own tissue box. “I choose someone who I think would be a good match.”

“I see,” Levi replied, wiping himself with his own tissues. 

Things got quiet between them as they cleaned themselves. It wasn’t awkward by any means, but Erwin could feel that there was something more that Levi wanted to say. Maybe he wanted to ask a few more questions about what Erwin got up to. Or perhaps, he was also feeling a little lethargic from such an intense orgasm, because Erwin himself sure as hell was. 

He felt so bright and happy. Over the fucking moon, actually. He didn’t think he could ever feel as good again and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Was it because of the long break between experiencing such pleasure? Or was it perhaps because of the person who watched him. 

True, it shouldn’t really be any different. After all, it was just Levi and by what Erwin had learned earlier, Levi had been following Erwin for a very long time. Yet, he supposed it was because Levi was his friend and because of his long term friendship with Levi, that things took on a different feel. Between the nervousness and excitement, it felt oddly nice. Almost like the unusualness gave it a better edge.

“Do you ever do this with someone in person?” Levi asked, pulling up his underwear and track pants. 

Erwin looked up then, after tucking himself back into his lacy panties. His thick blonde eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “Uh, no. I’ll be frank, Levi. I haven’t slept with someone in a number of years. Perhaps nearly four.”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. “No, shit? Really? How the fuck have you lasted that long?”

“You’d be surprised how well a dildo and anonymous sex calls does the trick for me,” Erwin explained. After a beat of silence and mulling over the idea, he added quietly. “I usually prefer it that way.”

Levi furrowed his brows, lips pursed as he hummed. Erwin looked on curiously, hands coming to rest on his thighs. 

“That’s too bad,” Levi mumbled. “I had a great time fucking time tonight. It’s a shame we can’t make it a reality sometime.”

This time, it was Erwin’s eyes to widen in shock, heart nearly coming to a stop from Levi’s confession. 

“Would you really want that, Levi?” 

“Well obviously,” Levi was quick to reply. “I wouldn’t have said it otherwise, asswipe.”

Erwin looked away then, his blue eyes finding the fine hairs on his knees very interesting as he mulled the idea over. He couldn’t lie, the offer was very tempting. It had been far, far too long since he’s felt another person against him. He sometimes wondered if he could even remember what an actual cock felt like inside of him rather than a hard silicone one. 

It was sort of comforting knowing it was Levi who was asking him. There would be no awkward dates required. It could be simple and just be sex. Although, that would really have to depend on Levi’s part. Would he want only sex? Or was he perhaps saying so due to… other matters that included the heart? Considering Levi had watched Erwin all these years, was it possible Levi had grown a infatuation for Erwin? And only coming to terms with the added feelings now? 

That led to an endless array of worries, his heart growing anxious and his chest tightening with nerves all over again. It took Erwin a few tries before he could round them all in a singular question.

“Alright, so if I hypothetically agreed, would this change anything between us?” 

“No,” Levi answered. “Works too busy for anything else.” 

Relief flooded Erwin in an instant, his heart steadying again, as was his chest loosening up. The thoughts were giving him quite the scare as Erwin would very much not want to change anything about their friendship. Even more so, he’d hate to lose it if Erwin couldn’t return Levi’s feelings due to his inability in doing so. 

“I’m glad to hear we can agree on that,” Erwin chuckled. “Would I have to stop my parades on Reddit?”

“Oh fuck no,” Levi nearly shouted. “I can speak for all those other fuckers, it was hard not seeing your ass in those panties for a month.” 

“Okay,” Erwin replied. “I’ll take your offer into serious consideration then.” 

“I would fucking hope so,” Levi grumbled. “I was serious when I said bottoms love the piercing.” 

Erwin cracked a smile. “I am quite intrigued I must say.” He nodded towards Levi before continuing, “As I am with the new nipple piercings and tattoos.” 

“Play your cards right again next time, and I’ll tell you about it.” 

Erwin frowned instantly, Levi barking a laughter at his reaction, his smile surprisingly large. Erwin couldn’t help but also smile, finding it genuinely nice to see his friend so happy. It was such a surreal feeling and situation. One in which Erwin didn’t regret at all and if he was honest, didn’t need any more consideration. Because the truth was, he was sort of happy that things ended up the way they did. 

Erwin didn’t mind accidentally showing his hideous tattoo to his viewers. It led to him having the best orgasm he’s had in a very long time, and better yet, opening up and learning something brilliantly wonderful about his friend. Who knew after all these years, they fit so well not only in friendship, but sexually too. That his friend had a fetish for men in lacy lingerie and was even a top; completely compatible with Erwin. The blonde man just knew he could strut his stuff in his entire collection, and Levi would eat it all up. 

It filled Erwin’s heart so much. In fondness and happiness. He didn’t think he could get any more high than he was in this situation. It gave him excitement and dare he say it, made him eager for another opportunity. Because just as Levi said, he too wouldn’t mind another chance; whether it be through the phone or in real life, they’d have to figure out.

So, with a broad smile, blue eyes meeting silver, Erwin dared to ask. 

“When do you propose next time is, then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic!  
> I hope whoever does, ends up enjoying it! :D
> 
> I bent the rules of Reddit a little! You can’t actually share pictures or videos in the comments, but to make it work, I just had to change it! I’m sorry!!!
> 
> The Reddit sub that Erwin posts on is “GayBrosGoneWild” and this was completely inspired by a model and photographer you can find right [here!](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com)(It’s a semi-nsfw link to a Tumblr blog, just a warning!) Back before the Tumblr nsfw purge, the model used to have nsfw video clips of him riding dildos and wearing buttplugs among many other things! It’s a shame they all got deleted T.T


End file.
